Cupid
by Besfrenz
Summary: An angel was sent by Hyne to Balamb Garden, to..... Quiefer, but still no Quistis yet, please be patient
1. Default Chapter

Besfrenz

**Cupid***chapter one *

Besfrenz

" Please welcome, the greatest gatekeeper ever in the history of Heaven, Aeignjel!!!!"

Shrieking with excitement, I jumped from my seat having tears in my eyes. _I had actually done it. _Without thinking twice, I ran up to the stage, the crowd cheere for me. They kept on chanting my name…

"Aeignjel, Aeignjel, Aeignjel…."

But then, I wonder why there seems to be a trace of panic in their voice, suddenly…

"AEIGNJEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone shouted my name to my ear, I opened my sleepy eyes and saw…

"Oh Hyne!!! I mean it's You, Your Highness Hyne."

Suddenly wide awake, I stood up immediately to give him a bow, but also accidentally shoving him, and some other colleagues. Hyne lost his balance ended up sprawling on the floor. I pulled out my hands and tried to pull him up, and at the same apologizing.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I…."

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ALL OVER! I NEED TO SEND YOU BACK TO EARTH IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE TROUBLE! YOU JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU? I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE, BUT YOU ….."

My head raced, looking for excuses. I can't help it but I know I screwed up again. I avoided His eyes, knowing it would be seething with anger and disappointment…

"But you see, I'm only a girl, and…"

"For Hyne's sake, I mean for my sake. No, I mean….. Oh, whatever… Being a girl doesn't change anything you know, lady, I already gave you all the chances, but just couldn't help it but blew it all to my face, and besides, you're akready a hundred and twenty-two years old…."

"But…."

"No but's… this is final…" He added to Himself, "this is the first time I made a surprise inspection for over a decade, then what had I got? I caught a gatekeeper sleeping on her duty and when I tried to wake her up, she pushed me to the ground. It wasso damned humiliating!"

"But it was an…."

"ACCIDENT! Yes, I know! Wherever you are, you spell accident, remember the last time you entered the kitchen, you set the whole place into a burning inferno…"

"But it was also an…."

"Oh, shut up! I'm so sick of you saying all of your mishaps as accident! I can't take it anymore. No, it's we can't take it anymore, look around you, look at all the disappointed faces staring at you, there's no way I'll give you another chance to stay here any longer."

_Yes, I know He's right, everyone is disappoinbted at me, I'll never do anything right, but… _I was starting to be swallowed by the world of self pitying, tears began to fall from my eyes, strolling down my flushed cheeks. _Why am I such an idiot??? Why can't I stop it??? _Loud sobs escaped from my mouth.

"stop your crying, damn it! Ok, OK. Bur I assure you this is going to be your last chance, and I mean it!!!"

"Oh Hyne, thank You very much.

"It's your majesty Hiyne for you! And meet me at my office 20 o'clock sharp and I'll tell you what's your assignment."

***********

At 20 o'clopck sharp, I walked up to the to Hyne's office and knowcked softly…

"Come in."

I turned the knob slowly, trying to calm down, I tried breathing hard few times, but my heart just couldn't stop beating so fast. I half stumbled halftrudged and stopped before his large mahogany desk… It's not my first time to be in Hyne's office, but it never stopped to amaze and at the same time frighten me. _It's actually twice my own house! _I thought to myself. 

"This is your assignment."

He shoved me an envelope.

"I know it would be wrong to give you this one but… never mind. I must really be insane." He muttered to himself.

I opened the envelope and saw sheets of paper and two pieces of photo inside. A man and a woman. Both of them are strangers to me.

"Alright, I think I must be really out of my mind." He took out a deep breath. 

I stared at the photos, The guy looks so cold, and his scar actually makes him more frightening, and his green eyes, they seems so so angry. And the young woman, she can't be more than 20, but she seems to be sosad, so lonely. I wonder why.

"….together. Are you listening?'"

"Um… sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said you are going to be a match maker and your job is to bring them together, got it?"

Matchmaker…Interesting… 

"I tried to send many others but they said it was really impossible. I already gave up a long time ago, I just can't figure out what was wrong, they were so close when they were still children, but… whatever. Let's get back to business. I gave you this job because there's no other assignment for you. So I decided to let you give it a try."

"Who are they??"


	2. Cupid Chapter 2

Cupid * chapter 2*

Cupid * chapter 2*

Besfrenz

"Foeline Aeignjel, 17 years old, Weapon: Mooncutter, a type of boomerang blade, Um…. Where were you from???" The headmaster's assistant, Xu, glanced at me and asked. Uh oh, where was I from. 

"Um… Dollet?"

She raised heer left brow, as if wondering why would I need to think about my answer. Can't blame her, who in his or her right mind would forget where one was from. But I never thought taking on this matchmaker assignment would be that tough. I couldn't even understand how could Hyne expect me to memorize everything in just a day? My new identity, every detail about the Balamb Garden and what happened within its last ten years, and most important, all about the PAIR! I can't imagine how in this world I can bring them together. One was a sorceress knight, and the other a SeeD, trained to fight the sorceress. Of course it had been 3 months already after the defeat of Ultemicia, the sorceress who tried to compress time, maybe, um… what was her name? Ah yes, Quistis Trepe can forget what that Seifer Almasy had done to all of them… On second thought, it's impossible. 

"Earth to Ms. Aeignjel, I said you may leave now. Just make sure to report to your class on time tomorrow."

"Yes Ms. Xu."

"And one more thing, I already told someone to give you a tour around the school."

Just that moment, a knock was heard on the door, then an energetic brunette came bursting in. 

"Ms. Tilmitt, this is Foeline Aeignjel," then Ms. Xu turned to look at me, "This is Ms. Selphie Tilmitt"

"I smiled at her and shook her hand, then she gave me a big grin. She asked me.

"Do you want to join the Garden Festival Committee? We always new members and it would be fun…."

"Excuse me, I think you should show her around first before anything." Xu interrupted.

"Oh yes, that's right, how thoughtless of me."

Before I can say anything, she pulled me out of the room and dragged me into the elevator.

"You know, the Festival will…."

I couldn't stop smiling, she sure is enthusiastic, maybe even a little too much. She couldn't stop telling me how great and fabulous the Garden Festival would be. After a few moments, the elevator came to a stop. I stepped out and saw a handsome cowboy flashing me his most devilish smile. 

"Hello, I'm Irvine Kinneas, I think, you're new right? Of course, I had never seen such beautiful blond haired lady around here before, except for Ms. Trepe of course. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" 

He took my hand and planted a small kiss on top of it.I turned to look at Selphie and saw that she's red with anger glaring at Irvine.

"Her name is Foeline Aeignjel and I was supposed to give her a tour, but now that you're here, I suppose that she won't need it anymore."

"Oh, Sefie, you know that I don't care about the other girls, you are the only one for me. I was just being hospitable, you know, to make her feel more comfortable."

"Oh Irvine!"

"Oh Selphie!"

She sure does forgive easily. I smiled to myself. Then they started kissing and hugging. I coughed a little just to let them remember that I'm still here. 

"Oh, um… I'm sorry…. Would you mind…" Selphie looked at me and blushed. And I know exactly what she meant.

"No, sure, go on, I know every little detail about…. I mean, I'll just look around by myself." 

"Ok, thanks. And I almost forgot, your roommate is Seifer Almasy."

"What? He's reaccepted to this garden?" Hyne sure left this little detail out.

"You know him?"

Uh oh, my stupid, big mouth. My mind raced for an excuse…

"Ah, of course, I heard about him somewhere, he's quite famous as the Sorceress's Knight." 

"Ah, I see. Good luck with your roommate."

Yeah, good luck to me. I need all the luck I can get. I waved my hands to Selphie and left.

****************

I entered my dorm room, and was quite surprised to see that it was organized and neat. Maybe that Seifer guy has a good side. I looked around in his side of room out of curiosity. Nothing special here, just some clothes and uniform, a bed, a desk, a closet, no pictures or other decorations at all. He must be feeling so lonely. Then suddenly the door opened, and came a strutting Seifer.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get the hell outta here!!!"

"Um…. Actually, I'm your new roommate, the name's Foeline Aeignjel."

He frowned at me and examined me from top to bottom, as if sizing me up. I stared at him and realized that he was actually quite handsome, with his emerald eyes and light blond hair. Then he shrugged.

"Whatever. Just keep out of my way. Or I'll put you to the list."

What a friendly start!!! I glared at him but then realized that he wasn't looking at me. I sighed and started to unpack. 

"Why don't you have any pictures or what to decorate your side of room?"

………

"Where's your hometown?" 

………

"May I see your Hyperion?"

………

"Hey, you were never a silent person, you were supposed to be obnoxious and rude, not quiet!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Uh oh… "Nothing, just from what I heard." Actually it's in the file, but I wasn't suppose to tell you that I know everything about you, right?

"Whatever! Just keep your comments to yourself, I'd rather talk to myself than spend my time chitchatting with you."

_What a jerk!!! Poor Quistis_….. I thought to myself…. 

********************** What do you think? Should I continue? ***************************


	3. Cupid Chapter 3

Cupid * Chapter 3 *

**Just want to clarify that it starts with Seifer's POV, then Foeline's, then Seifer again. Sorry that it's confusing!!!!**

Cupid * Chapter 3 *

Besfrenz

There's blood everywhere, my clothes. My gloves, my Hyperion, on the dead bodies on the floor… I shut my eyes tight, trying to block off the horrific scene, but I can't…. I just can't… because it was I who did it, who killed these innocent people, all my fault…. 

I turned around, and ran as fast as I can, trying to reach a place as far away as possible, I ran and ran…. then I heard footsteps, lots of footsteps…. People, lots of people, people who hated me, who pointed at me with an accusing finger, people who wanted me to die, running after me…. 

"You're a failure! You'll never be a SeeD!"

"Go to hell! SORCERESS LAPDOG!"

"Murderer, give me back my family!"

I covered my ears, wanting to block off the voices…. and I kept on running, running, and running….

******************

"No…."

A scream woke me up, followed by whimpers and sobs. _Somebody's being tortured _was the first thought that came to me. I got off the bed and grabbed my Mooncutter, and I tried to look for the source of the sound. Then I figured out that it was only Seifer having a nightmare. _So no one's being tortured, _I breathed a sigh of relief. Iput down my weapon and walked toward his bed, then I saw his face, so frightened, so afraid, like a boy who's lost. His hands were gripping the sheets, his body covered with sweat. Something in his cheeks caught my attention, tears. He's crying, so he's human after all. I felt a pang in my heart, he looks so vulnerable at this moment, so lonely and frightened. I touched his left cheek, wiping away a drop of tear, then his eyes opened…

"What the hell…"

"Seifer, you were having a nightmare, I…."

"Get your hands off my face!"

I pulled my hands back immediately.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean, I was just trying to care…" 

"Then don't! I don't need anyone, everyone just leave me alone!"

He pushed me off, I glared at him, but he didn't even look at me. I gave up and went back to my bed, thinking only about the tears I saw in his cheeks a while ago. Why? Why was he crying? I couldn't stop wondering why… The I heard footsteps, and a slam of the door.

He left.

******************

I tried to calm myself down, but the scenes from my dream, they kept on flashing before me, the blood, the pain, I will never ever forget it. I'll never forget the past, being the sorceress' knight, the failed time compression, the sorceress…. Never going to forget it, no matter how hard I try. Maybe because…. Never mind! It'll always be a part of me. Just like when I wanna be a part of Rinoa's memory, her heart, her life, but I know I'll never be, even if I die trying. So what? I can still go on living anyway.

***

Foeline, my new roommate… Nobody had ever wanted to be in the same room with me, and she…. That bitch! How dare she…. How dare she what? How dare she care? Since when caring had been a sin? Maybe caring is just her nature. But then, what is my nature? What kind of person is she? What kind of person am I? Who is she? Who am I? No…. I don't wanna think anymore….

I need to get out of this room, and…. And what? Yeah right. Fight! Since childhood, fighting is my only passion, isn't it? Yeah, it is, I mean, no, it's not. Damn it! Why do I keep on contradicting myself? Why? The hell! Who cares anyeway! I'll just go to the Training Center!

********** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****

I'm really sorry, I know this chapter really sucks, but please don't flame me… School had just started this June, so I got really busy, sorry if this sucks, I just wrote it when I was bored in the class, and I know the story is quite confusing I get confused too a little, but there's a reason for all the dialoges and etc.Sorry, really!!! Please review but don't flame me…. Pls…. 


	4. Cupid Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cupid

Besfrenz

Where are the T-rexaurs when you need them? Seifer finished off yet another grat. They were of no challenge to him. His blood was craving for a T-rex. He needed them to vent his anger out at. He figured that, in his state of mind now, he could kill off anything. Well, what's the worst that might happen? Only for the T-rex to finish him off. _And that's no way worse than the hell I'm at now._

As if answering his wishes, roars filled up the empty training center that's not so empty right now. Seifer raced towards the source of the noise. An astounding sight greeted him. Two giant T-rexaurs trying to rip each other's heads off. From the sight of all the blood and the gashes on their bodies, they must be really pissed off at each other. _Well, that suits me just fine. Really fine. _Either it was out of plain stupidity or maybe desperation, Seifer picked up two rocks threw them at the big beasties simultaneously. And of course, as expected, the T-rexes forgot about the grudges held against each other and decided to double team against Seifer.

Without really giving a damn about his life, Seifer raised his Hyperion high and ra towards the bloodier of the two. But unfortunately, he hadn't even hit any of them before a tail smacked his head and threw him several feet off. He felt his few ribs breaking as he landed against the grassy ground. Not even pausing to rest, he muttered a quick sleep spell to one of the T-rexes, That one big baby fell asleep immediately, but his pal decided to take a bite at Seifer. As the fangs sank into his left arm, he sank his gunblade into the throat of the big beastie's throat and let of a nasty shot. The T-rex dropped him immediately and let out an angry roar. Seifer successfully landed on his feet and quickly casted a curaga spell on himself as he backed off a few steps before casting a blizzaga spell on the T-rex. The T-rex didn't stop coming towards him even though blood kept on dripping from its throat. That was when Seifer realized that he hadn't junctioned any blizzaga spells! Sweat trickling down his brows, he casted sleep instead.

Once again, it fell asleep mmediately. Panting, Seifer quickly concentrated on summoning Shiva. He closed his eyes as he called out his Guardian Force. He felt her breaking through the seal and starting to charge up her Diamond Dust. But then, the previously sleeping T-rex suddenly woke up and charged towards Shiva. Bu before letting the monster reach her, Shiva unleashed her Diamond Dust. The Diamond Dust successfully finished off the sleeping T-rex, but the remaining T-rex didn't even seem to be affected by the GF's power. Shiva then retreated back to the seal.

Seifer raised his Hyperion again and slashed at the T-rex. Nothing happened. The T-rex wasn't even nicked. Instead, it kept on coming towards Seifer. Seifer tried another unsuccessful slash before the T-rex's fangs penetrated his chest. He tried casting another sleep spell while trying to remove himself from the T-rex's mouth. But it was futile. _M_

_Maybe this is it¡K_ He welcomed the pain, thinking that this'll be the end. He heard his bones crunching as the T-rex swung him back and forth. He was starting to black out when a sound reached his ears. He lowered his head and saw something tangled around the right leg of the monster. It happened so fast that the t-rex was caught unaware when the rope-like thing pulled it off balance. The T-rex was surprise, it released Seifer as it stumbled backwards. A float spell was cast on Seifer so he wouldn't hit the ground hard. An elixir was tossed at him and he quickly unscrewed the bottle and drank it. A woman's voice quickly chanted the Degenerator. Seifer saw the T-rex letting out desperate roars as it was forcefully shrunk and shrunk until it eventually disappeared.

Exhausted with all the excitement, Seifer heaved out a sigh and took a glance at his rescuer. Oh well, who else could use a whip and at the same time kill off a T-rex with one spell?

"What were you thinking? Fighting a T-rex on your own. Worse, after the curfew! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Quistis's reprimanding voice stirred something inside Seifer briefly, but it was too briefly for Seifer to really notice.

_Maybe I was¡K_ Seifer turned his eyes from his unwelcome former instructor and stood p stiffly. "None of your business." He started towards the training center's exit, deliberately forgetting to thank her.

Quistis held back the strings of curses that was at the tip of her tongue. Instead of showing her anger and how scared she was when she saw him dangling on the T-rex's jaw, she put on a cool facade. "Listen, don't come here after the curfew, recently some strange thing happen around¡K"

"None of my business." Seifer interrupted, intentionally cutting Quisits off. He hastily shut the door on his rescuer's face as if wanting to escape or to hide_¡K Escape what? Hide from What?_ His hands grabbed his head as memories plagued him. _Must forget¡K_ He felt the wall inside him building up again. He didn't feel anything anymore. He wouldn't feel anything anymore. He straightened himself as he returned to his room.

Quistis stared at the door for a few seconds before calling out. "Come out, whoever you are. No need to hide any longer." She turned around and stared at the bush, as if waiting for something or someone to come out. The bush rustled.

Foeline mumbled something about stupidity as she grudgingly climbed out of the bush and asked Quisits sheepishly, "How did you know?"

The former instructor eyed Foeline suspiciously, "So you were the one that lead me here to rescue Mr. Almasy. You must be the new girl, Foeline Aeignjel. I'm Quistis Trepe," She took her right hand out, Foeline stared at the outstretched hand. Not really sure on what to do, Foeline shook it. Quistis's grip was firm. "Now that the introduction is over, tell me why are you out here this late?"

Foeline's brain raced for excuses.. "Ah, you see Ms. Trepe.. er¡K I was¡K But then.. So I.." _What the hell am I saying?!_

The older woman let out an amused smile as she stared at the rattled girl, "Never mind, Ms. Aeignjel, come see me at my office tomorrow, we'll talk about it then. It is beside Ms. Xu's office." Relief was obvious on Foeline's face. "Good thing you were here, or else I won't be able to save Mr. Almasy on time. Now return to your dormitory and get some rest. And don't come here after the curfew."

Grateful for the reprieve, Foeline ran/skipped towards the exit. Before leaving the training center, she turned around and waved at Quistis, "Thank you ma'am. Good night! See yah tomorrow!" _This might be that hopeless after all._

Hiya peeps¡K You must be cursing me right now for the two years delay. It was just that I totally have no idea what will happen next, and every time I think of something and started writing, I don't like what's happening. So I keep on rewriting and rewriting, until I get tired, until I forget about the whole story. Until I logged on my account two days ago. And something just struck me last night, an inspiration I guess.. : D but I am not complaining, at least I am done with another chapter again. Just not sure when I will come up with another chapter though. Sorry if my writing sucks, or changed or what. I can't help it¡K If the story confuses you or you want to help me out at my story, feel free to e-mail me at althenabqyahoo.com


End file.
